El Triángulo de las Bermudas
by mutemuia
Summary: Un misterio, una inexplicable desaparición…


_**NOTA:**_ _Con permiso de mi querida oxybry ;)_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nakamura sensei es la propietaria de _Skip Beat_ , y yo de esta historia, pero Ren nos pertenece a todas…

* * *

 **EL TRIÁNGULO DE LAS BERMUDAS**

Sostiene en la mano su teléfono móvil creando un impreciso círculo de luz en el suelo. Calla, absorto y temeroso de quebrar el silencioso ritual que se desarrolla ante él. Debidamente protegido tras su papel de espectador (y auxiliar de iluminación), Ren asiste con fascinado estupor a uno de los misterios más insondables de la condición humana.

¿Qué hay dentro del bolso de una mujer?

Tales complementos siempre han parecido desafiar las leyes de la física clásica. Porque albergan objetos inimaginables o inesperados, o revisten de asombro lo cotidiano, pero la maravilla radica principalmente en que _debería_ ser imposible que todo lo que en ellos se guarda cupiera en su interior.

Y el bolso de Kyoko no es una excepción.

La luz que sostiene Ren sobre ella arranca destellos de cobre a su cabello y crea sombras sobre su rostro. Uno a uno, Kyoko va vaciándolo y colocando sus cosas en el suelo frente a ella. Ren no puede apartar la mirada.

Un par de libretos con las últimas propuestas que le había entregado esa mañana Sawara-san, la agenda, la cartera con la documentación y las tarjetas de teléfono y de transporte, un monedero con toda la calderilla (Ren sabe que el de Corn (la piedra, no él...) ya no lo lleva en el bolso, por si acaso lo extraviara), la libreta Love Me y la cajita con los sellos, otra libreta más, esta normalita (salvo por las hadas de la portada), paquetes y paquetes de pañuelos de papel, un recambio de medias sin estrenar (al que envidia sin saber el porqué) y varios neceseres: uno de esos transparentes, con el cepillo de dientes y un botito de colonia de bebé, seguro, otro más con lo que supone será algo de maquillaje (brillo de labios, polvo base, colorete y poco más, se atreve a suponer… Conociéndola, ya quisiera Kyoko tener MÁS…), y un tercero que debe ser su neceser 'íntimo' por la rapidez con la que, entre rubores iluminados a contraluz, se apresura a esconderlo bajo los libretos. Hay también un paquete de toallitas húmedas, un paraguas, un peine plegable, un quitamanchas en espray, un elegante pañuelo de gasa que probablemente le regaló su adorada Moko-san, una bolsita con útiles de costura y varios retales sueltos de algo que más adelante habrán de ser sus inquietantemente hiperrealistas muñecos. Una cinta ancha para el pelo (nunca le ha visto usarla), un mini tupper con frutos secos para un tentempié si fuera necesario, una botellita de agua, varios bolígrafos, tiquets sueltos y su propio teléfono móvil con el cable cargador incluido. Y un frasquito pequeñito de vaselina labial que lanza frenética y enloquecida la imaginación de Ren hacia otros usos más lúdicos y placenteros en los que la vaselina está involucrada.

Y nada más.

Bueno, pues todo eso ahora estaba regado por el suelo, pulcramente desparramado frente a la puerta del Darumaya que daba al callejón, con él iluminando las pertenencias de Kyoko.

Kyoko resopla y vuelca entonces el bolso, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero del bolso no caen más que un par de pelusas que se posan sobre el resto de sus cosas. Se muerde el labio, frustrada, decepcionada, con unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Ren mira, observa, memoriza, inspira hondo (una, dos veces; vuelve a aprenderse la forma en que sus labios se mueven; inspira de nuevo) y calla.

—¿Y las llaves? —murmura Kyoko, sintiendo la ansiedad crecerle dentro del pecho—. No las encuentro. ¡No están!

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó con (excesiva) suavidad Ren. Ella alza el rostro hacia él, parpadea un poco y tiene que desviar la vista a causa de la luz directa (Si era la luz de la farola, la del móvil o la luz divina de Ren, eso ya no sabría decirlo)—. Te las habrás dejado en Love Me…

—Puede ser… —concedió ella, pensativa. Con otro suspiro más, empieza a recoger sus cosas y el bolso se va llenando sin dar señales de fin—. Tendré que tocar y despertarlos, me temo…

Ren exhala un suspiro que hace que a Kyoko se le disparen todas las alarmas. Es uno de esos suspiros suyos de decepción con algo de desencanto. Kyoko la siente en sus huesos, recorriéndole la espalda y aterrorizándola. Es un NG. ¡Un NG!

¡Algo ha hecho mal! ¿¡Qué!?

Ella aguarda, inmóvil y con el aliento contenido, hasta que él niega suavemente con la cabeza y Kyoko siente entonces abrírsele el suelo bajo sus pies.

—A estas horas, despertarlos sería una absoluta falta de respeto…

—Lo sé —concuerda ella, compungida, con la cabeza gacha—. Pero no tengo más remedio…

—Oh, sí que lo tienes —le interrumpe él, con ese tonillo de sempai sabelotodo tan exasperante—. Dormirás en mi apartamento…

Ella alza la cabeza tan rápido que la vista se le descompensa un microsegundo. No, dos.

—N-No —balbucea ella, pillada por sorpresa—. Eso sería una imposición, Tsuruga-san —alega ella. En el fondo, Kyoko agradecía que la luz del alumbrado público fuera escasa. Hasta que él la apuntó de lleno con la luz del móvil.

—Para nada —respondió él, bien a salvo en el lado oscuro mientras Kyoko sufría un nuevo deslumbramiento—. ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que quien me importa tenga un problema si puedo ayudarle?

Ajá, deslumbramiento físico y metafórico, en este caso… Los dos…

 _Quien me importa…_

 _Quien me importa…_

 _Le importo…_

 _Soy importante para él._

 _Soy importante para alguien…_

Las palabras danzaban en su cabeza, enredándose unas con otras, creando pensamientos que la hacían sentirse audaz, y valiente, pero quizás anduvo en silencio más de lo que se consideraría cortés tras un ofrecimiento tan amable (y maravilloso), porque él siguió hablando:

—Volveremos mañana temprano, si es eso lo que te preocupa…

¿Eso? ¡Le preocupaba más _lo otro_! Volver a dormir con él. Bueno, no con él, claro… El cuarto de invitados está para algo, ¿no? Estuvo tentada de negarse y rechazarlo. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a su apartamento… Hacía tanto que no cocinaba para él…

 _Y ella era importante para él…_

La luz se apagó y él volvió a encenderla, y como si fuera una señal, Kyoko dio un respingo, se apresuró a terminar de recoger todas sus posesiones, y se aseguró de que no quedaba nada en el suelo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se puso en pie y lo miró a los ojos. Allí estaba él, injustamente guapo, con ese gesto amable invitándola a echar a andar hacia su coche…

—Yo haré el desayuno —declaró ella, amenazante, y desafiándolo a que la contradijera.

Él asintió, con una sonrisilla arrogante curvándosele en la comisura de los labios, que hizo estremecer a Kyoko. ¿¡Pero qué…!?

Tan ensimismada iba Kyoko pensando en la noche, en la mañana y en la importancia de las personas ( _¡Ella le importa!_ ), que ni cuenta se dio del suave tintineo que hacía eco de sus pasos…

Ren se lleva la mano al bolsillo (como por casualidad) y el tintineo cesa.

Un hombre enamorado tiene que aprovechar cada oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su amada. Aunque eso suponga comer… Sí, sí, comer es un precio pequeñísimo por tener a Kyoko consigo una noche entera. Y por verla usar uno de sus pijamas. Oh, eso sí que sería todo un espectáculo… Bueno, hablando con propiedad, iba a prestarle _solamente_ la camisa de uno de sus pijamas, y así vería cómo le quedaba a Kyoko su ropa, cómo le cubría solo hasta el muslo, y admiraría sus largas piernas, y un poco más arriba, justo donde terminaba la tela…, y…, y…

Ren sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos libidinosos que pugnaban por abrirse camino, y estaba casi seguro de que se le notarían en la cara de haber más luz.

No es su culpa que Kyoko sea tan despistada y se vaya dejando las llaves por ahí, ¿verdad?


End file.
